implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Democratic Republic of the German Isles (Die Demokratische Republik Deutsche Inseln)
It is a nation made from a maine island about of about the same size of Vancouver Island, 3 lesser islands, 5 islets, 3 sea stacks and 8 skerrys; that lie in a region both 1,145 Km west and 45 Km south of Vancouver city center. It is a democratic former German (1825-1912) colony. Stats History Pre-1800 Several of the out lying islands were spotted by Spanish and Portugese navigators in the 17th cerntury. French, British and Dutch sailors also sighted some of the islands in the early 18th century. 1750-1850 1801-1913 . 1914-1948 1949-1984 1984-1990 1991-2000 Present Day Geography It is a nation made from a roughly oblong maine island about of about the same size of Vancouver Island, 3 lesser islands, 5 islets, 3 sea stacks and 8 skerrys; that lie in a region both 1,145 Km west and 45 Km south of Vancouver city center. Deutsch-Insel (German Island) is the principal island and has 31,285 km2 a area of 29,000 km2. It is similar to Vancouver Island, but a bit flatter. 1 km to it's east is the 245 acres2 Grüne Insel (Green Island) wich is akin to Soay. 0.25km firther east is the 20 ha2 (49 acres) Harriett Insel (Harriett Isle) which is akin to Shag Rocks. 1 km to the west of the main island is the 109 hectares2 Kiser Insel (Kiser Island), which is comparibl to North Rona and 1 km further west is Kleine Insel (Small Island) which is the simlar to Sula Sgeir 15 ha. 1.5 km south of Kiser Insel is the 2.9 ha2 sea stack Felseninsel (Rock Island), whick is of similar values to Sule Stack. 100 ft south of Deutsches-Insel is the 450-foot tall Kleine Meer Stapel (Small Sea Stack). 0.25 ft to its south is the is the 44 acres2 Insel Marien (Mary's Island), which is comparible to Jethou. 1km south of it is Südinsel (Southern Island), which has an area of 3,585 km2. Another 500ft southward is the 1 acher2 Wertlos Insel (Worthes Island) sea stack that resembles Stac Lee. 0.25km to the south west of Wertlos Insel is the ~15ha Henrietta Insel (Henrietta Island) which is akin to Craiglethy. 1 Km north east is Die Möwe Insel (The Seagull Island), which is 8,445 sq ft2 in area and is akin to Rockal, and 1.5km north west is the Die Sechs Scharfen Felsen (The Six Sharp Rocks), which resembles six 26.5 m2, 3.5 m tall verticly sharpened version of Skerryvore. The total area of the nation's landmass is about 105% that of Canada's Vancouver Island. The highest points are is the 1,500-foot Mount Ulrich and 1,200ft Mount Magda on Deutsch-Insel. Insel Marien Island is the site of an automatic light beacon, remotely monitored by the Deutsch-Insel Lighthouse Board. Wildlife Grases, heathers, thick gorse, western hemlock, western red cedar, Pacific Silver Fir, yellow cedar, Douglas-fir, grand fir, Sitka spruce, and western white pine. It is also characterised by bigleaf maple, red alder, sword fern, and red huckleberry. are the main plant on the islands. The main wildlife found on the islands are pacific gulls, kelp gulls, silver gulls and wandering albatrosses. Shellfish and sea urchins live on coastal rocks. Trout, salmon, and rainbow trout live in the rivers and along the coastline. Geology The islands are mostly made up of made of a type of peralkaline granite that is relatively rich in sodium and potassium. Within this granite are darker bands richer in the alkali pyroxene mineral aegirine and the alkali amphibole mineral riebeckite. Felseninsel, Kleine Insel and Kiser Insel formed of Lewisian gneiss, formed in the Precambrian eon, these rocks being amongst the most ancient rocks in North America. A further hazard to shipping is a magnetic anomaly in the area. Kleine Meer Stapel is uniquely a red sandstone stack, perched on a plinth of basalt rock. It is comparible to the Old Man of Hoy. Climate Government and politics The president is Kurt Strauss of the CDU. His deputy is Economy Usine Peugeot Citroën depuis A35.JPG Ancien Moulin de Bliesbruck 57.jpg Logelbach 2013 05.jpg Usine de Monlong à Toulouse 1.jpg Toulouse - Île du Ramier - 20101207 (2).jpg Fra Fajansefabrikken i Sarreguemines (ca. 1910) (8658910388).jpg Jean à la scierie..., Luchon, 17 août 1908, TRU C 171 - Fonds Trutat.jpg A Tractor fitted with Water tanker.jpg Battrans-Fourneau.JPG Agriculture Industry Usine Peugeot Citroën depuis A35.JPG Ancien Moulin de Bliesbruck 57.jpg Logelbach 2013 05.jpg Usine de Monlong à Toulouse 1.jpg Toulouse - Île du Ramier - 20101207 (2).jpg Fra Fajansefabrikken i Sarreguemines (ca. 1910) (8658910388).jpg Jean à la scierie..., Luchon, 17 août 1908, TRU C 171 - Fonds Trutat.jpg A Tractor fitted with Water tanker.jpg Battrans-Fourneau.JPG Retail Banking Transport Demographics ''2010 ethnic survey-'' #Gemans- 550,000 #Austrians- 125,000 #Mixed ancestry 17,555 #Sorbs- 16,859 #Portugese- 11,378 #Czechs- 5,348 #Moravians- 4,338 #Silesians- 2,275 #Kashubians- 1,273 #Poles- 1,149 #Slovaks- 548 #French- 227 #Dutch- 226 #Finnish- 225 #Swedish-225 Culture Sport Media Military Healthcare Death Penalty Images AZU Fräulein Stellas Gespür für Liebenswürdigkeit AZO Dresden Deutsches Hygienemuseum Photo inspired by Marcus Lilge.JPG Kärwe Biedermeier 02.JPG Kärwe Biedermeier.JPG Austria folklore group dsc01330.jpg Defense.gov News Photo 110501-F-CF975-115 - U.S. Navy Lt. Eva Chou an ophthalmologist exams the eyes of a 7-month-old patient at a medical clinic at Sagrado Corzon de Jesus School in Paita.jpg Category:North America Category:Die Demokratische Republik Deutsche Inseln